Second Chances
by Miss.Kick.Ass
Summary: Harry is over come by guilt because he feels he has caused the death of his godfather. But a suprise awaits Harry when he sees the old two way mirror. But those suprises also hold horrible visions of Voldemort. [This is a Harry Potter One Shot]


_Second Chances_

Harry Potter sat on the bed in the room which originally belonged to his now dead godfather, Sirius Black. Harry sat there staring at the wall that held the picture of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Who knew such happy boys would have such a deadly fate.

He looked at his father and then at his godfather. They died protecting him. He didn't want to think about it but it was the horrible truth. Everyday Harry would wish it was he who died instead of them. He would do anything to change back time and give his parents and godfather a second chance at life.

But then what would happen to the wizardry world? Harry knew the answer to that. It would fall under Voldemort's rule. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

Harry sighed and got off the bed. Hermione and Ron were upstairs sleeping together hand in hand. It made Harry feel lonely and angry that he couldn't have what Ron and Hermione had. All Harry ever wanted to be was an ordinary boy, but he know that was rather impossible. As he grabbed the handle of the door knob something caught his attention. He could have sworn he saw something in the mirror on the bed stand. He slowly walked over to it.

"Harry. . . . . ." Whispered the man in the mirror. Harry couldn't believe his own eyes.

"S-Sirius? H-How? Your Dead!" The man only smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"But how are you here? It's impossible."

"There is no time to explain. I've come here to tell you none of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is. You died to protect me. It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. We chose to die for the greater good."

"And what exactly is this "greater good"?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow questionably at his godfather's answer.

"The defeat of Voldemort."

"Sirius, I can't do it." Harry cried in frustration. How in Merlin's name was he, Harry Potter, a 17 year old wizard going to defeat a man with twice the magical knowledge and twice the age?

"Yes, you can." Sirius said simply. "You see, Harry, there is one thing Voldemort never knew and that is how to love."

"How is love going to stop him?"

"Don't underestimate the power of Love. It was your mother's love the saved you from him the first time."

"But, I can't let people die for me anymore."

"They won't, and if they do they'll be proud of the way they died."

"Are you proud of the way you died?"

Sirius gave a laugh.

"I'm proud that I was able to die to save you, yes, and I'm proud to see my choice hasn't backfired on me. Although I'm not so happy about being defeated by a bunch of curtains." Harry couldn't help but smile. There was something about his godfather that made him so happy.

"Sirius, I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend time together."

"I am to. But the world is very cruel. . . . . ." The rest of Sirius's sentence began to fade.

"Sirius!" Harry cried but the image of his godfather was beginning to fade away as well.

"Good-bye, Harry." And with that Sirius completely disappeared.

"No! Come back! Please, come back!" Harry groaned. His scar began to prickle with pain. He doubled over on the floor while clutching his head.

He was Voldemort and he was gliding over a land that didn't match any description of anything in Great Britain. He realized he was somewhere abroad. He saw barred windows and opened them with a wave of his barrowed wand. A man stood in the corner looking at him but no fear or surprise shown on his face.

"Ah." He crackled, "I was expecting you to come."

"Where is the wand?" Harry asked in the cold, high pitch voice.

"I never had it!" Grindelwald said in amusement.

Anger surged through ever part of Harry's body.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screeched and a flash of green light hit the man square in the chest. Harry let of out scream of anger. And in a moment he was back in Number 12, Grimmauld's Place with Ron and Hermione looking down upon him.

"He's on the move. And he's not to happy." Harry didn't tell them about Sirius because he doubted his own eyes. All he could manage to do now was to press his index finger to his forehead and rub the pain away.

Ron and Hermione nodded although they looked scared. The trio went to the door.

"Do you have a plan?" Hermione asked.

"A few." Harry said with a smile.


End file.
